Deep Woods
by Z-Zayyyyy
Summary: It's been four years since Edward had left Bella in the woods, and where she died six months later. Raina Swan returns to hometown. No one really expects for her to look like Bella Swan. With Jacob Black, and Edward Cullen in town. Raina gets the backlash of her sisters conflicts. Thinking that everything is normal but in the dark, deep parts of the woods proves her wrong.
1. prologue

Bella was murdered a year after she moved back to Forks, our hometown. She was only eighteen. Her truck was found on the side of the road. They searched almost every part of the thick brush of the forest. All that they found?

Her blood.

Her blood stained the forest floor. They found her backpack about three miles from her blood. It had been ripped open, and scattered everywhere.

Bear.

She had been attacked by a bear. She was killed by a bear. It found torn out hair.

Bones, and limbs.

She had been torn apart.

She died too young, she died without being able to start a life. She died without being able to graduate. She died without being able to start college, she died without seeing mom one last time. She died without telling Alex she loved him. She died without telling Dad she loved him one last time.

It had devastated my father, and my older brother. Alex had moved to Seattle for college a year later. But I knew, Dad knew that he had left because of Bella's death.

He never cared about college. Never

It didn't just devaste them. It devastated everybody in Forks that knew Bella. I didn't know Bella that well. I had only been fourteen then, and I had been living with Dad's sister at the time. I had been living there for three years before Bella came down to live with Dad, and Alex.

Aunt Lily use to say I was Bella's twin, I was Bella's twin, if I was four years older. With darker, curlier hair, and with more height, and not flat chested or a small butt. I seen Mom about a couple months ago on my seventeenth birthday. Bella's fourth anniversary is coming up in five months, and I know Dad gets depressed around this time. Especially after Alex went off grid after he got a fiance, and a stepchild.

So it'll just be me, Billy Black, and Dad celebrating Bella's memory. A lot has happened since I left Forks for North Bend. Leah had been dumped for her cousin about two weeks before her wedding. She moved to Port Angeles for college. That had been a year before Bella's death.

Leah had also gotten a modeling job in Cali. Seth is senior, and had beat the crap out of Sam when he came home from work to see him assaulting his sister. Around when Harry died, Sam, and Emily had left La Push, Joshua said they had moved to Colorado. But the one person no one has seen or heard from since Bella's death is Jacob Black.

Jacob Black.

God, I haven't seen that kid in years. I guess when Bella, and Jacob had apparently been 'dating' or were joined to the hip, so I heard. Jake had been hanging around with Sam Uley and his gang, and from what I learned in school, and from Dad. Jacob had really fallen off when Bella died.

He had ran away.

And in January, he'll be twenty years old. And I didn't expect my presence in La Push to cause problems. Especially when a man named Edward showed up on our doorstep.

I ended up on my butt behind my father, with him standing protectively in front of me. Dad had shoved me out of the way, and held up his shotgun. Pointing it at the crimson red eyed, bronze haired boy.

Chills ran up, and down my spine I screamed in terror.

The last thing I remembered was being thrown into the wall. Seth was yelling, and Dad was a few feet away trying to get me to stay awake.

But the last I saw, was a pair of familiar dark brown eyes. Then, it was all...

 _black..._


	2. chapter one

They nailed her casket shut. I would've liked to see her face one last time. But, her face wasn't there. The bear torn her apart, and they only had parts of her body. It had made me sick.I had cried, and I cried. I cried because I lost a sister. A sister I hardly knew. I only have one memory I remembered her most.

We were at First Beach.

We were just four years apart. She had fallen into a tidepool when went for a starfish. She was coming to save me but ended getting saved herself. Alex laughed at Bella when she came out of the water. I had smacked Alex, and I hugged Bella tight. I had feared that I was going to lose her. It was one of the first times I had expressed love.

I wish I could tell Bella that I loved her one last time. I knew I couldn't. I just really wish I could.

I sketched her face on my notebook, before finishing it up with some trees in the background and a moon. Touching up some spots, I sighed and flipped my book back to my notes before dropping my chin into my hand, and looking outside.

I watched as the rain washed over the windows. I leaned back in my seat, I looked back up at the board in the front of the room. I couldn't concentrate, I could never focus anymore. Not after we got word that Alex had been in a car accident, and had a broken leg and wrist.

I just thanked God he hadn't gotten paralyzed like Billy. Well, Billy was restricted to a wheelchair due to complications with diabetes. I thought about Billy and wondered if he liked the sugar free brownies I made him for his birthday. Leah, Rachel, and Rebecca had come in for the occasion, Becca brought her three year old son in. Paul and Rachel announced their engagement. We also had made a toast to Harry, Sarah, and Bella.

The bell rang signaling the end of fourth period, I stuffed my books back into my bag, and zipped it shut before going to my locker. I've been in La Push for at least two weeks now, and I was still getting weird looks. I ignored them unless they were staring and gossiping. I had already snapped on someone, and I guess after that looks subsided.

The pain of losing my sister was there. The pain wasn't as bad as Charlie's or Alex's or Renee's but it was there.

A little.

Brady ruffled my hair, "Hey, Baby Swan," Collin took my bag.

"Hey, Thing 1 and Thing 2," I smirked at their faces. "Where's _the_ Thing?"

"Wow," I turned to see Seth approaching our table, "I'm insulted now."

"Well, it's kinda true," I say, putting my bag down, and go get food.

"Kinda?" Brady asked, smirking.

"He's like the actual thing," I say, grin up at my brother.

We sit down at our table, around the end of the hour, Collin was dismissed. Which confused and shocked all of us. I was walking to my sixth period hour when I seen Collin get in a car with some guy. He looked twenty-five, but he was also familiar looking.

"Jacob's back," Some girl gossiped.

I listened to them, but that didn't look like Jake, his facial hair was growing, but the hair was clean cut. His hair was still cropped, and he looked more mature, and masculine.

Holy shit. It might actually be Jake. Damn.

"Soph!" Colin called me, waving goodbye.

I waved back at Collin as he left with, apparently his cousin, Jacob Black. Brady wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we continued on our way to the gym, and then the auto shop. I was driving back home from school in Paul's old black, 90's truck. Since Seth was hanging out with Brady later, he went over his house for a few minutes, so I took the truck. I stopped at the Ataera store for some groceries, and paid a quick visit over to see Billy. I dropped off some chicken, and beef and microwave meals.

Billy had been acting strange, and watched me as I put his food away, and switched out his clothes. I questioned the clothes, and Billy said one of the boys left them. It was strange, and he had me leave earlier than he usually does. But gave me the lotion Rachel had left for me, I asked if he needed anything else then he sent me on my way again.

I turned up the radio, and sang along with Tinashe. Before going back on the road to the outskirts of La Push to the house, I stopped for gas, and slushie.

Dad had moved to La Push with Sue about two years after Alex left, so I moved into Leah's old room, I left her bed, and stuff alone. It worked though, because Alex doesn't come in for visits, but when Aunt Lily comes in she takes my bed, and I take Leah's. Plus I like having a mother figure, and a brother who was only a few months older. Charlie had finally got closure to sell the house he bought with Renee. Not only that but he was haunted by the memories of his dead, first daughter.

It sucked. It really did, he lost his wife, his mother, his daughter. His firstborn refuses to call or visit, and now.

He's going to be retiring soon from the workforce.

I had finally convinced him to start dating again. So that meant Leah, and Seth will be my siblings in the next few months. Dad had proposed to Sue about two days before Billy's birthday.

I literally face palmed on it because… why? Just why? But my dad was stupidly in love, his love for Sue was actually questionable on who was the woman and who the man of it. It was always in reverse. Seth and I would be dying in hysterical laughter most of the time.

I pulled up in front of my house, and shut off the engine; opened the creaky, rusting door. Swinging the door closed with my school bag over my shoulder, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around, and scanned my surroundings feeling like I was being watched. I seen nothing, but the forest. The feeling calmed me, and also set an uneasy feeling deep inside.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my missed notifications, and called Seth back. I wondered where he was. He's usually here by now. Walking up the driveway, I pass Sue's car, and head inside with the groceries, and dropped them down where she directed me. I was going to go upstairs, and get homework done when Seth came in with Collin behind him.

"Hey, Soph," Seth greeted before going into the kitchen.

"Hey," I looked over to see Collin without a shirt. "You're going to get a cold," I gestured to his naked torso.

"No hi or how's it going?" He smirked, following me upstairs.

"Nope."

I changed into some leggings, and one of my old, baggy t-shirts, and got my homework done by the time Dad got here.

"Hey, rat," Seth ruffled up my hair.

I smacked his hand before jabbing him in the side with my nail.

"Hey, green giant," Sue chuckled, shook her head at my comment.

"Short fry." Seth stuck his tongue out at me.

"Titan." I retort.

"Really?"

"Yup," I emphasized the 'p', and smiled up at my future brother. "And also, I'm not short, I am 5'8."

"And your still shorter than me, right?" He asked, as the two of us sat down at the table with our food.

"Yes," I reply.

Seth smirked, smugly, " Okay then you're still a short fry."

I glared at him, and playfully mocked a growl, he laughed, and poked me on my nose.

"Down, kitty."

* * *

Jared, and Quil came bursting through the door when Seth and I were cleaning up after dinner. Sue had gone upstairs to take a shower, and Dad was in the living room watching tv. I put the last plate in the drying rack before turning around to see the trio speaking in low tones. Seth's eyes widened before calling to Charlie he was going out.

Charlie looked over, and nodded before the three left. Quil had looked at me for a few seconds before following the two others.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and worry about my brother's safety with Sam's old crew. But Sam hasn't been in La Push for at least two years. I sat down on the couch, and figured I'd wait for Seth to get back. I started to worry more when Charlie went to take a shower ten minutes after he left. He still wasn't back after when Dad came down to get a drink.

I clicked off the tv, and decided to wait upstairs. I changed into some shorts, and put in Captain America: Civil War. I was sitting with my phone beside me. But halfway through the movie, I eventually laid down, and fell asleep.

* * *

I was watching Avengers again, and smirking when I glanced at Chris Evan's tushy when Seth stirred once again in his sleep. He placed his head on my lap, and he poked my side making me flinch, I smack him on his head. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes moments later, and then scoffed when he saw what I was watching.

"You know, Chris is 35, right?" Seth asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm going to be eighteen soon, I'd marry him," Seth shook his head, and laughed.

A knock came at the door, and Sue walked in, "I was wondering why it was so quiet," She gestured to the tv. "I think Stark is a hottie, and Captain America."

I gave Seth a smug smirk before going to help Sue with the laundry. Pulling wet clothes into the dryer, I poked Sue in the side making her jump, and squeal. I smiled as she cursed, and gave me a mocking glare as she popped tide pods into the washer. The doorbell rang, I ran out to get the door, but Seth had beat me there. Seth opened it, and Charlie froze on his way over to the door.

"Jacob?" Dad says, in complete disbelief.

Jacob grimaces, his hands in his pockets, "Hey, Charlie."

I never seen my father move so fast in my life. He crossed the rest of the room in two big strides, and squeezed the life out of Jacob Black.

Sue stood next to me, and she gasped, and hugged Jacob. I went to walk away so they could have their moment when Dad called me over. I turned around, and pushed my waist length hair behind me. I looked up to see Jacob met my eyes, his eyes widened and I felt like I was shot with lightning. Jacob had beautiful eyes, beautiful dark brown orbs, warmth and exhaustion.

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart began to accelerate in my chest.


End file.
